Unadorned Accusations
by animeo
Summary: Atobe attends a family get together in England, his dear little six year old cousin decides to ask question upon question of Atobe's private life. There's Tango you just gotta wait some...


**Oh yes. I feel like such a hypocrite for this. I hate OCs they're the devil to me, but this one...she's just there, pay her no mind. There is Tango just at the end. You have to get through the other for that. ENJOY! Oh wow, two fics in the same year! I'm on a roll!**

* * *

Atobe sighed lightly, looking about the garden area disdainfully. He didn't mind the social tea gatherings, they were pleasant during the spring time. He was able to catch up with the very, select, few cousins he liked decently enough. Though after that was done, which took all of one hour tops, these socials were nothing more than a bore and waste of money. A waste of money meaning that he could be home in Tokyo running his company and not sitting in London. He didn't like his mother's side of the family, they were strange and overly nosey. His private self didn't appreciate such prying and prodding.

"Cousin!" Atobe closed his eyes to keep from wincing at the high pitched shriek. Who could it be this time? Perhaps Elizabeth? Margot, or maybe that dreadful Ashlyn. He turned around and looked, only to be met with air he then looked down. There was the voice's owner, little six year old Charlotte. He smiled lightly at the girl.

"What is it Charlotte?" He asked, his own British accent coming out with his speech much to his aversion. This only happened when he was visiting with certain relatives. Charlotte being one of the few that ever heard it anymore. Thankfully his was merely a hint and not a full out bombardment of improper dropping of the letter H and the dreadful likes.

The girl giggled and tugged gently at his pants leg. "Come sit with me for tea, you promised you would after you were done talking with the others. And you can't break a promise."

Atobe sighed lightly before nodding. "Alright, you've got me." He reached down and too her hand in his. Charlotte smiled sweetly, leading Atobe away to one of the various tables closer to the hedges of the garden. These things always seemed to end like this now, Atobe would socialize for a while until little Charlotte came and pulled him away to sit at her table. It was strange that he would rather speak with a six year old than the other adults.

"Cousin, how old will you be this year?"

"24, one year older than the last time I saw you." Atobe stated as he pulled out a chair for Charlotte to sit in.

She sighed, sitting down in the chair. "Can't you stop getting older?"

"What an odd question. Of course I can't, Everyone has to get older." Atobe took his seat across from Charlotte and began to fill her cup with tea from the warmed tea pot already seated on the table.

"But you can too! You can do anything with just a snap of your fingers, I've seen you do it!"

Atobe frowned some, setting the tea pot back on it's stand and covered it with the warmer again. "Please, do not raise your voice, Charlotte. Now that's not true, there are plenty of thing I am unable to do. Ceasing my aging is one of them." Atobe glanced down at his cup and then took a sip of his tea then looked at Charlotte. "Please drink your tea, you wouldn't want it to get cold."

Charlotte looked at her own cup then back up at Atobe, "but-"

Atobe sighed, "Why all this fuss about me getting older?"

"Because," She started slowly, "with you always getting older than me then how am I supposed to catch up with you so that we can get married?"

The strange words almost caused Atobe to spit out his own sip of tea. However, he forcefully swallowed, coughing some after the tea was down. "Charlotte…That's not something you should just say out loud, not to mention you're too young to be speaking of marriage."

"But cousin!"

"Charlotte." Atobe held up a hand "No more of this nonsense. You'll find a boy when you're older, key word there is older. He'll catch your fancy and you'll forget these peculiar thoughts."

"Well what about you, cousin?"

"What about me?"

"No girl has ever caught you're fancy before."

A sigh crossed Atobe's lips. These thoughts were getting out of hand in his opinion. "That's because I choose to not be involved with women. I'm not good at dealing with them on a daily basis." He shrugged slightly, adding some sugar to his tea cup. This pot of tea was extremely bitter suddenly, Sanada would like this it's right up his flavor ally. "Women do not interest me, my business is more important to me at the moment."

Charlotte frowned, "But don't you want a family while you're still young?" She just couldn't fathom wanting to be an old hat without a family. Every adult she knew wanted a family to live out their legacy. Carry on the family name.

These thoughts and questions and answers were the very reason why Atobe liked talking to Charlotte, she was thought provking with her words. He liked that even if she was young. "A family is not on my immediate agenda. If I started one now, I wouldn't have the time to be with them. It's not fair." Atobe looked at the girl carefully, crossing his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Do you understand what I'm saying? You wouldn't want your father to neglect spending time with you." Charlotte shook her head in response. "Well I'm sure any child of mine would feel the same."

She nodded slowly, glance over to the side, looking at the rose bush next to her chair. She understood what Atobe was saying for the most part. Though that didn't stop one thought from cropping into her little mind. "Cousin, may I ask you something else?" Atobe nodded. "Well, since you don't like girls right now does that mean…"

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "does that mean…what?"

"Well you know…"

"Umm…no I don't think I do, Charlotte," Atobe replied. "If you would please enlighten me then I might."

"That you only like…guys?"

Atobe frowned some, looking at the girl curiously, setting his tea cup down slowly before folding his hands on the table.

"Charlotte, that's a silly assumption to make. Just because I have no want to start a family at the current moment doesn't mean that I'm…well…" Atobe fumbled over the words for a moment, "a homosexual."

"But that one guy always travels with you when you come to visit."

"Genichirou? He's a good friend of mine, not to mention he works for me. He has to follow me around."

"So much so that he goes to your room at night and comes back out when you wake up?"

Atobe blanched slightly, he couldn't exactly argue with that. "That has nothing to do with anything. You shouldn't spy on people anyways, especially when it's after your bedtime." Atobe said back, frowning and cleared his throat. "Why are you being so nosey? You know better than to pry."

"I don't know," Charlotte said, shifting in her chair. "I just want to know about you." She looked up at Atobe and smiled somewhat at him.

"You know plenty about me, there isn't much more I can tell you. But ask, do not make assumptions and accusations, it's most unbecoming of you. You'll end up like the other women here and be a terrible gossiper." Atobe smiled lightly at her. "I wouldn't want my favorite cousin to gain such a bad habit."

Charlotte giggled again at the smile then shook her head, "I won't cousin, I promise."

"Good, because I would hate to loose such a wonderful conversationalist to silly petty gossip, it would be a shame."

She nodded, smiling, then tilted her head, then a thought struck her. "Is that why you don't like women, because they gossip?"

They were still on this? Atobe wouldn't be happier when they moved on to something else. "Partly," He nodded before thinking for a moment, "that and they're just troublesome. A hassle if you will." He smiled lightly. Women just were not his cup of tea, and probably never would be at this rate.

* * *

Atobe sighed laying down on his bed. Today had been one of the worst ever to occur for a family social. So many questions from relatives, not to mention Charlotte's accusations of him being a homosexual. Those were tough to divert away from but eventually they found other things to talk about. Tobe would be the first to admit that she was the smartest six year old he knew. Picking up on the most minute of things and questioning it learning everything she possibly could. Though this of course made talking to her quite exhausting as well.

"You seem overly tired today." Atobe looked up and smiled softly at the voice's owner, Sanada Genichirou. The tall man pulled off his coat and laid it on the pack of the chair, then proceeded to undo his tie carefully.

"I am, Genichirou," Atobe replied, "it's been a taxing day." He sat himself up against the head of the bed, smirking at Sanada.

"I'm sure it has been," Sanada smiled, well it was enough for Atobe to notice anyways. "Sitting about all day, drinking tea and gossiping with your relatives would make anyone tired." His half way attempt at a sarcastic joke. Sanada had never been good at funny things, this Atobe had learned very quickly. Thought he found the attempts were amusing enough on their own and that they were the only thing that made him laugh. The jokes were terrible so the attempts were far better. This was another one of those situations where Atobe found himself chuckling away.

"Yes it would. The English are very draining people, always wishing to know everyone else's business. It's pathetic really, it's even spreading it's infectious ways to the little ones. Charlotte has started to learn to pry now." Atobe frowned some, looking away.

"What about?" Sanada began to unbutton his shirt as he asked, un tucking it some as he did. For Atobe, watching Sanda change was somewhat special. It was like the roles had switched and he was the waiting over, and Sanada was the CEO of a large company. He never could quite understand why, perhaps it was how Sanada carried himself. Whatever it was, Atobe liked it and enjoyed the change in roles.

"Various things," He started, looking back to Sanada, "She wondered why I wasn't married yet, why I did not want children."

"Oh." The shirt came off and was laid in the chair that the coat occupied, followed by Sanada's belt. "What did you tell her?"

"That women were bothersome, gossiping things. Not worth any of my time or effort at the current moment." Atobe shrugged before sighing. "And that even if I did have a woman that I fancied I wouldn't have time to actually have a real relationship of any type with her. Children were out the question because of that factor."

"And you discussed all of this with a six year old?" Sanada simply asked, changing out of his pants and into his pajama bottoms.

"Well yes. She isn't stupid Genichirou, she's perfectly capable of seeing these things on her own, just unlike others she voices her questions rather than gossiping about it and find out from the others. Being direct is a good trait in a person you know." Atobe smiled over at Sanada as he approached the bed.

Sanada nodded, "So you've said before."

"And quite often since I had first said it, Now come to bed, I'm tired."

"Of course," He replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed and swung his legs on to it and laid down, pulling Atobe to him.

"She also asked if I was gay…"

Sanada frowned at the sudden words and looked at Atobe carefully. "You denied this as usual, I'll assume." Atobe nodded, causing Sanada to sigh. "People will find out, Keigo, you will have to admit it sooner or later."

"Yes but not right now…"

* * *

**SEE I told you at the end there was Tango. Thanks for reading!**

**Until Next time,**

**Animeo**


End file.
